Mine- Captain America's Woman
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: they were thrown together by chance by forces neither of them could fight against alone. however four days of endless sex doesn't a relationship make. And once they parted ways- it was as if nothing had ever happened at all. Except the rest of the Avengers know, and they've been watching. Cap. America/OC rated M. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I shouldn't but this has been rattling around in my head and driving me crazy.**

 **It's a Captain America/OC fic and it starts out kind of dark, but will get better with time I hope because hero's like the Cap- they deserve happy endings.**

 **So you've been warned. No flames are allowed.**

 **R &R and have fun. Okay.**

 **(**************************************************************************************************************************************)**

Have you ever had moments in you're life where you've gotten to the supposed cross roads just a tad bit too early and wondered what the hell was going on? Well, if so then you must know what I'm currently thinking waking up in the middle of a windowless, large padded room on a big four post ornate carved oak bed with white and red satin sheets. Again, wondering, what the hell happened to land me here?

I didn't recall any kidnapping, mugging or anything else of the sort since I had been home. Or at least I was sure that I had been home. My head was a little achy and my limbs stiff from lying still for far too long.

My clothing (which earlier, if I recalled correctly, had been a simple pair of baggy jeans and an emerald green belly shirt that I liked to wear around my home) but since then had mysteriously changed into a filmy white wedding dress with a deep V in both the front and back and a loose flowing skirt which I take a moment to lift up and realize that... It comes complete with silk stockings, garter belt and _NO_ panties whatsoever.

I can barely contain my bloodlust, I just feel so goddamn pretty and special right now that I just want to remove someone's head from their shoulders and scream bloody murder at it.

My normally easy styled mid back length dark hair had been cut a bit, teased, fluffed and- I sigh and cringe as I try to run my fingers through the mess and nearly rip some of it out- was that...hairspray? As in actual honest to god hairspray?

Now I may not be a girly-girl, nor totally a tom boy- but hair spraying me was just wrong. So wrong in fact that it crossed the line. I didn't know who had put me in this room or why but- I begin to move towards the edge of the bed, feeling a world class bitch fit brewing in me when I was finally alerted to it. Another person's presence.

The faint clinking of chains dragging across the floor of the room.

Pausing, my heart in my throat I try to find the source. But the second I start to turn my head the lights flicker and die and then a strange smell permeates the air.

Musky, yet almost sweet- And doing what I do for a living, I can almost taste it on my tongue. The musk was male sex hormones and the other...the other was sweet like woman sex pheromones.

 _Shit._ I thought as she looked around almost in a panic as the gas continued to filter into the room. Whoever was in the room with me was some unknown guy and he and I were both being dosed!

 _Not good. This was so not good._

In a matter of minutes we would both be so out of it that we could easily rip off every layer of our skin we had on our bodies and still find...uh, whatever we were supposed to do- pleasurable even while we slowly bled to death.

The chains sounded again. The heavy tinkling of metal on metal pricking at her nerves as I tried to track the sound and movement in the darkness. It didn't work so well though. Cause one moment I was on my knees with my head tipped slightly to the side listening and the next something large and heavy tackled me onto my stomach on the bed forcing a startled scream from my throat as a heavy hand wrapped it's fingers around my slender neck causing me to shiver.

In fear or anticipation of what came next, I couldn't begin to tell.

But I knew the exact moment when the drugs seemed to finally seep into my brain. I could feel it in my lower body. The way my abdomen muscles clenched and unclenched- dying for something, _anything_ \- thick and hard to fill me. The drug must have finally, fully penetrated his mind as well. Because I can feel him wrap his thick, steely arms around me and drag me back against him so that he can rub and grind against my bottom.

His most basic of instinct taking over. Clouding his senses as I feel him breathe against the side of my neck. The warm moistness of his breath against my bare skin is almost enough to make me cry.

I've become so sensitive that just the slightest touch, skim, tug or pull is somewhat painful to me.

I can only imagine what it must be like for him as he slides his hands inside the top of my dress and begin to cup and with my nipples. Carefully (weird that he seems almost awkward at this) and somewhat gently rub my breasts until they feel like the skin has been peeled off of my sore and aching tits.

It's at this point that my companion slips a hand underneath me and flips me with such force that I land with a shriek in the middle of the bed and suddenly find myself pinned again before I can even so much as settle. My companion's heavy weight pressing me down into the mattress as I vaguely hear the rending of fabric and feel cool air against my bared lower body.

A hungry mouth descends on my own, stealing my breath while a foreign tongue duels with my own for dominance. He adds a little more force to my lips and almost irritably pinch's one of my sore nipples until I submit to him. And once he had my submission-

That's when the real fun begins.

I can feel him everywhere almost at once. Hands, mouth, cock- Oh. _Oh!_ My confused mind practically screams as I feel him surging within me. Just when had that happened? I wondered as he grips my hips and lifts me partially off of the bed so that my spine was bowed back, my now naked breasts thrust out like an offering as I tried to figure out just what to hold on to.

The tangled bed sheets underneath us or the heavily muscled shoulders of the man ravishing me. Apparently I decide the latter since one hand grips his bicep- and holy shit this man whoever he is, is built! His damn bicep is almost the same size around as my head- And the other hand tightly grips the bed sheets.

It can't be helped, I suppose.

I'm about to cum, and as if sensing this, my companion speeds up to the point where he is pounding into me hard enough to do permanent damage to my womb. And as much as it hurts, the pleasure is still there and though I know it's wrong- I'm being violated by some guy I don't even know for fuck's sake- I'm still getting off on it (this means that there's probably something wrong with me and I'll need therapy for a good long while) even as I'm crying out in ecstasy.

Completely missing the fact that my companion's cock has swollen to almost twice the size that it was when we started and he's pouring his cum into my unprotected womb like there's no tomorrow. And even when he's finished, he doesn't withdraw from me.

I imagine he wouldn't for a while since we still had plenty of drugs in our systems to sweat out.

No- he merely pulls me tightly against his body and heaves a sigh as he lays us both down on the bed for a short rest. His sweat covered skin feeling unnaturally sticky and gross to me while he occasionally nuzzles my nape and kisses my shoulder in an oddly tender fashion that was totally at odds with how he had just finished pounding himself into me mere moments before.

 _Whatever lover boy_ , I think as he raises up a tad on his elbow and presses an achingly sweet kiss to my cheek. The second I'm out of this place and away from lover boy here- I'm going straight to the police.

He lays back down and breathes deeply and then exhales, his every breath against my skin is still painful though. I think as I try to quell the urge to scratch at my skin as my eyes slowly drift closed in the hopes of some rest before the next sex session begins.


	2. Chapter 2

You lose track of time when locked in a windowless room while being screwed almost constantly the whole time. You're bodies other needs- for sleep, food, the bathroom...pretty much caught up to you both sometime after the second or third sex session. Right now all you're aware of while your companion is eating you out is how much your body aches with each movement. Each breath.

Your fingers clench in semi short sweat dampened hair as you feel your companion's tongue push inside of you for like the hundredth time and you can't stop the half gasp/half moan that escapes your throat and some dark part of your mind that you never knew existed wants to tell him, Yeah. Eat that sluts cunt. Make her beg to cum on your cock like the whore she is.

But then you suddenly remember that that 'slut' and supposed 'whore' is you.

And it makes you sob and cry because you are beginning to lose yourself and aren't sure if you could stand to live with what you are slowly but surely becoming.

You tug on you're companion's hair, not hard, but enough to get him to remove his tongue and mouth from your lower body and you imagine that he's looking at you with his tongue still hanging out, a thin string of syliva still connecting you both.

And your mind automatically goes to a weird place where it thinks, if there were camera's in the room recording everything you were both doing, then this would be considered just one of many money shots.

You're companion sits very still, waiting for you to direct him where you want him next but all you wanted to do is roll over and find a comfortable position and close your eyes and go to sleep. After all your exhausted. But lover boy doesn't seem to understand this fact. Or perhaps he simply wasn't tired out yet.

If that was the case then you could be in really big trouble since your body wouldn't be able to withstand much more of lover boy's antics.

You sigh tiredly and close your eyes as you feel a large hand close around you're wrist and another hand comes up to tangle in your (*hair sprayed*) hair mere seconds before a mouth covers yours and like every time before.

He kisses you hungrily, the action tinged with an edge of desperation that you never really noticed before now. Almost as if he were afraid to let go of you or you might disappear as he drags you forward and partially off of the bed so that he can enter you again.

His hands cupping your ass while you grab at his shoulders as he finally does push into you again. You let out a small hiss of discomfort because of how sore you are, and he makes a strange sound in the back of his throat and buries his face against the crook of your throat and lets out a deep shuddering breath. The air leaving his lungs, causing you to shiver in his arms as he begins moving within you.

Setting an agonizingly slow pace.

 _Ah, so that's how it's to be this time_ , You think as he takes you slowly. The primal need to breed me like a bitch was apparently slowly leaving his mind. Bout time. I'm sore, hungry, tired and in desperate need of a bathroom's facilities for more than just the use of a shower. Cause there was _no_ damn excuse to make people go in the corner like animals whenever they needed to potty.

 _Ever._

He finishes inside of me (like every other time since our 'sex-a-thon' had began) and like all the other times, he doesn't pull out of me for what seems like forever, instead he simply drops his head to my shoulder and stays like that for I don't know how long before I slipped into a deep dreamless, exhausted sleep.

(**************)

I don't recall anything after that except waking up in my home late on a Tuesday night, in my normal clothes, my hair and body clean as if they had just been washed of the various fluids and other things that I had thought stained my skin.

I even vaguely recall getting out of bed to look at myself in my dresser mirror and see if my mind was perhaps playing tricks on me. Because even though everything felt so surreal and dream-like, I had this peculiar feeling that something deep down wasn't right.

That the normalcy around me was a lie.

I'd not realize for almost two months just how right I was.


	3. Chapter 3

Avenger's Tower

One week later-

Ironman stood outside the infirmary tapping his fingers almost absently against his armored suit as Fury's doctors walked in, and out of the room where Steve- no, right now he was wearing the uniform. Or what was left of it after he had practically ripped it to shreds after his rescue- Captain America lay resting with several IV's hooked up to his arm and an oxygen mask over his face to give him more, and in the words of the last person Tony had spoken too, _purer_ air to help burn out whatever drugs were left in the man's system.

His expression grim as he recalled what he and the other Avengers had found when they had finally located Captain America in one of Hydra's old abandoned bunkers. Where Loki had put not only him but the unconscious woman that he had been holding tightly in his arms.

His mask and articles of clothing had been discarded, and if not for the chains around his wrists- Tony was pretty sure that he might have cracked a joke or two about Cap's V-card having been seriously punched.

But this had been no laughing matter.

Captain America had been missing for almost four days. _Four. Frigging. Days!_ Before anyone had even noticed that Loki had worked some sort of magical hoo-doo on all of them to distract them from that fact until Thor had seen through the spells and lies and pointed it out to them all that someone was missing.

After which Tony had worked for two in a half days before he had finally located the Cap and informed the others of where he was, then had contacted Nick Fury to ask him and his people to act as backup since they were pretty much going in blind and had no clue what they would find.

He wished he had known that he and the other Avengers would find a half crazed, buck naked Captain America and an equally buck naked (but not in the same traumatizing way Cap was) beautiful brunette.

Speaking of, he wondered how she was doing as the heavy footsteps that usually accompanied Fury's specially made ass kicking boots sounded off to his left. Turning his head slightly as Fury came to a total stop right at his elbow. Them man took a moment or so to look through the window leading into the infirmary and check on Cap before speaking.

"How is he?"

"He's like an animal during mating season- How do you think he is? Loki planned this one out good. Whatever he dosed Cap and the woman with has stored itself away in some of his cells and is causing him so much pleasure and pain at the same time that he just might not come out of this sane if the stuff doesn't burn out of his system soon." Tony said from between clenched teeth before letting out an exhausted breath and scrubbing his face with his hands and asking.

"And the woman?"

"Has just come out of the medically induced coma that we placed her in a week ago so that we could treat her. We've also installed cameras and mic's in her home to keep a bit of an eye on her... But Tony, deep down I think she knows that something occurred. That everything wasn't just a dream."

Tony made a soft humming noise before holding his hands out for the files he had asked Fury to bring him on the woman.

Fury sighed but handed the files over.

There were three in all covering everything from whether she was an American citizen to where she was born. Where she worked. Education, health, hobbies- all of these things were included along with a psychological profile and several recently updated pictures to go with the ones in the confidential file that held the info on what had happened between her and Cap.

Picking the file holding her name, address, age, birthday, and health records and educational background- Tony flips them open to page one and starts reading.

Turns out that the Cap's mystery gal had grown up living the white typical American dream. She'd had two loving parents (one of which had been a major in the army up until retirement) she'd had a kid brother who was now deceased thanks to the war with Loki the first time around. When he had wrecked New York.

Both parents had died a little over five years ago on January,8.1998- which had been the woman's twenty fifth birthday. _Ouch_ , Tony inwardly cringed as the info on her branched out a bit to include two sets of grandparents. One of which she had lived with for about six months while going to a local college when both grandparents began to get ill.

One set with cancer. The other set with sudden onset dementia.

According to the file, she had dropped out of college to take care of them until they died. Two months after that she had sold her 'then' home and the land that had gone with it and moved back to the city and bought herself a loft apartment and started her very own craft business.

 _Nothing nefarious there_. Tony thought as he went over the list of works she did.

The woman was amazing...

Not genius amazing like him. But pretty goddamn close.

She painted, sketched, sculpted, did flower arrangements, worked with glass and metals, made jewelry, scented soaps, lotions and perfumes. How it was possible for any one person to do all of these things so easily was beyond Tony. But he now knew where to get nice pleasant gifts for Pepper and Banner around the holidays from now on.

In the meantime he and Shield would be taking an active interest in Miss Sara Lynn Taylor.


	4. Chapter 4

One week later-

What people don't realize is that when something questionable happens and a person doesn't know how to cope. Several things happen to you physically and emotionally. You grieve. Get paranoid and basically just freak out about everything. You fear someone is staring or watching you at every moment of the day and night. And eventually become so scared that you jump at the sight of your own shadow.

Me, the first time I opened my eyes again and found myself home after my 'ordeal'?. I developed a slight form of PTSD.

 _After_ I had a good hour long cry, stripped myself naked and checked for any actual signs of 'activity'- which I oddly didn't find despite the ache in certain muscles in my body- and once I was done doing that ate half a pint of pistachio and mint flavored iced cream with mustard and pickles. And then felt so fat for eating all of that icky stuff that I cried for an entirely different reason altogether.

Which made no sense whatsoever, but when you think your losing your mind. You're bound to do some weird stuff. For example-

Three days ago; I for one somehow managed to teach myself Spanish in under three minutes while out grocery shopping after being asked by a strange guy in the store if I knew where the dog food was. And it wasn't like I didn't want to help him- I did. I just...froze up and then started speaking Spanish.

I'm not sure how I managed to do it, honest.

I'd never read Spanish, or even took it as an elective in either school or college and yet, there I stood, strangely frozen in place on the verge of a panic attack. My hands gripping my buggy's handle so hard that the knuckles were white and then I opened my mouth and started speaking.

The guy gave me a funny look, but shrugged and walked away. Leaving me alone to finish my shopping before I made my way back home.

And the week after that-

Serious paranoia begun to set it's freaky-creepy hold on my mind. Every time I was in my loft, I could almost feel invisible eyes watching me. Studying me. Making me feel like I was some sort of whacky science project.

But as bad as the feeling was in my home, it got so much worse when I was out working in my shop or running errands and paying bills.

I had noticed, somewhat vaguely at first, that whenever I went out strange things would happen. And by 'strange' I meant that I noticed people hanging around my shop and following me and even ran into a few questionable people who were more famous than Donald Trump or the president.

One such person happened to be none other than Tony Stark himself who (with the company of some of his friends) walked into my shop one day- as pretty as you please- and begun to check everything out while I stood behind the counter so shell shocked that I pretty much gaped at the man and his friends with my jaw hanging open, gaping at them like a witless ninny.

By the time I had managed to pull myself together and finally attempt to use what little people skills I had to see if there was anything he had found to his liking when I got right up next to him and it was like I had suddenly morphed into a vampire and he had transformed into the sun.

That brilliant, blinding and damndable light in the heavens that upon opening my mouth to speak- instead of asking him if he had found something- I hissed like an angry cat at him causing him to blink at me a moment before a peculiar expression spread across his face.

Earning me an amused or somewhat curious or perhaps even a creeped out look- or maybe he just thought I was crazy- I dunno anything anymore at this point, from him as I quickly caught onto my mistake and slapped my hand over my mouth in mortification and then turned and all but scampered back across the shop to the safety of the counter.

Where I put my head down and pretended that I _so_ just did not hiss like an angry vampire/wet cat at the billionaire/super hero Tony Stark until he came up to the counted with several items and as if to spare me any further feelings of embarrassment laid several crisp five hundred dollar bills next to my head- apparently not caring overly much if he got change back or not- before I lifted my head and started to gift wrap his items for him.

Once I was done, I hold the bag his things were in out to him with my eyes downcast feeling like at this point in the game- I shouldn't even try out people skills since what little I'd had before seemed to have fled me altogether. He seemed to understand something about what I must have been feeling, because he took his bag and with a simple and polite 'thank you' turn to see what his buddies are up too and snort when he notices that three of them have found something they want.

And so he heads to the door to wait for them.

I felt a little less overwhelmed by Stark's friends. I suppose that I know this because I'm not hissing at any of them and running to the other side of the store as I ring up Stark's friend's items and make begrudging, idle chit-chat as I gift wrap their things and try not to look super, super happy the moment that they all leave since my mind is telling me that they might decide to come back or something.

But they don't. That day. For which I am eternally grateful.

The next Monday, however-

I find somehow mysteriously find myself sitting at a table in a very, very, _very_ expensive restaurant across from Stark while his friends- The Avengers I think, have me boxed in so that I can't run away.

And I wonder if I've somehow inexplicably managed to step into the Twilight Zone or an alternate dimension as the red headed woman on my left hands me a menu and gives me a smile meant to charm me into relaxing. But if anything only served to make me more nervous.

Because this _was not_ what I had had in mind for an easy relaxing lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Present-

 _This move was ill timed._ Tony thought as he looked across the table at his guest/hostage for now.

And this certainly wasn't what he had had in mind when he'd planned to have himself and the others slowly integrate themselves into Miss Taylor's life. However in recent weeks, despite seeming to be okay once he had awoken from his small coma- Steve, er, Captain America had started to act strangely and had already botched a series of missions all because he was chasing after quote, "A girl with dark hair." Unquote.

Not only that but the Cap's level of recent unrest was...beginning to become difficult for the billionaire to watch.

The man was slowing down, not really paying attention, his mind a million miles away.

He had stopped eating. And continued to not bother with food unless he was forced too by someone like Thor. Which was no easy task even for the demi-god to pull off. Especially since Steve was a stubborn man and tended to dig in his heels over little things like his health.

Also he had even started keeping sleepless hours with Banner (another issue that needed to be seen too since the man wasn't bothering to rest at all anymore) and though he continued to assure Tony and the others that he was okay. And if there was one thing Tony knew for certain it was that insomnia didn't look half as good on Steve as it did Banner.

Besides he was wearing down and coming dangerously close to crashing.

And not in the funny way either.

Tony could tell- how could he not? He'd been in the same position himself before for many a year. And the feeling had become so much more distinct and worse once he had started dating Pepper. So he knew to an extent what was going through the Caps mind every time he looked at a young woman with dark hair.

His favorite Capcicle was like an animal in the wild, searching for his mate.

And it was such a curious thing to observe up close. Mostly because Tony would have thought that Steve would be more fun once he decided to finally stop tip toing around the subject and throw himself on the alter a screaming and shrieking unmarried, unattached women looking for 'one' good man.

And while Tony wondered what would happen if his favorite human popsicle somehow managed to find Miss Taylor... Until he and the others knew _why_ Loki had chosen her for the Cap's little 'vacation' then he and the others had no choice but to do things this way.

Although kidnapping her today for a lunch date/pow-wow was something that he probably should have refrained from given her first reaction to him in her shop a week or so ago when she had hissed at him like a vampire and then scampered off without a single word of apology.

And he had to admit, her reaction to being grabbed off the street and forced into his limo with himself and the rest of the Avengers earlier wasn't much better.

Although this time she didn't hiss. Much to his- and perhaps everyone else's shock.

She laid out three of the bodyguards with them.

I mean, seriously honest to god knocked their asses out. Impressively K.O'ing them and was about to go to work on his man Happy when Barton had quickly got out of the limo and grabbed her and put her in a headlock and dragged her kicking and swearing like a sailor into the vehicle before he had let her go. And upon looking around and realizing just _whom_ had dragged her off of the street out of the blue, seemingly calmed down enough to return to her previously known and observed, nervous and skittish self.

Which brought him back to the present as he watched Natasha hand her a menu in between her almost child like need to take in her surroundings.

Miss Taylor didn't fit in among them nor the other patrons of the restaurant. Not that that was totally a bad thing.

Looking around all he saw were men in expensive suits and silk ties and beautiful women dressed to kill hanging on their arms and this made him look back at Miss Taylor and study her appearance again. She really was a very lovely young woman who really didn't bother much with her looks.

Something that Tony wasn't exactly used too.

She looked so innocent right then compared to the slight violent steak he and the others had witnessed in her earlier. And she obviously knew how to handle herself. At least self defense wise.

But that was neither here nor there- as he studied her appearance with a critical eye.

Miss Taylor was a simple woman who liked simple things. The cream colored sweater dress that she wore had pastel colored flowers of pink and light blue on it with little mint green vines that wove their way up to her collar. Underneath it she wore simple slim denim leggings and on her feet cream colored shoes with small two inch heels.

Her nails were painted a matching mint green and around her neck was an old and slightly expensive double strand solid white semi round pearls. Her makeup was just as simple, a little green to bring out the coloring of her eyes, some soft pink blush and colored lip gloss. Her long dark hair was partially tied back away from her face today, and held in place by a hair cream colored barrette with pink and blue and green on it to match her outfit.

The Cap would fall for her in an instant if he saw her like this. He thought to himself as she flipped through her menu- begrudgingly- and paused when Thor pointed out a dish of mussel on the half shell.

Exclaiming that it was one of the more excellent dishes to get when visiting their present location.

She nodded her head and gave a slightly strained smile to the demi god, apparently not wanting to come across as a bitch or anything. Not that it would have mattered to Thor if she was- things like women's attitudes tended to go unnoticed by the man.

"So...Miss Taylor," Tony began, hoping to miraculously coax the woman into a bit of conversation without a replay of last time. "My girlfriend loved the items that I picked up at your shop last week. Ever think of expanding?"

She looked up at him from over the top of Thor's arm. The friendly Asgardian demi-god having taken it upon himself to be a gentleman and help her. Thor drew back a little bit so that she didn't have to crane her neck so much just to look over his arm and sat quietly while he, and everyone else waited for her to respond to Tony's question.

"Um- no." She said quickly. Earning a little bit of a smile from Tony.

 _Well, that was certainly no hiss_. Tony thought in wry amusement as she stared at him for a moment or so longer and then dropped her eyes back to the menu. Causing Tony to feel a little bit put out for a second. But just for a second since the woman obviously wasn't much of a talker.

You know now that he thought about it, she was like Banner with longer hair and a nice set of boobies. Snickering to himself at the thought, he immediately sobered up when he caught Banner lifting his eyes from his menu to glance at him. A small frown on his face.

Okay, so she wasn't Banner with boobs. But it was still technically a funny thought, Tony reasoned as he opened his mouth to ask her something when a small group of people started by their table and several of them did a double take and stopped while one of them braved approaching them.

And here it comes, Tony thought almost irritably, here they were trying to do something and gather intel on someone and their adoring public just had to butt in. Only the guy that walked up to the table wasn't looking at him or any of the Avengers- he was looking at Miss Taylor. A huge goofy grin glued to his face as he walked over and said, "Mya? It is Mya right? Mya Evens."

Miss Taylor didn't say anything. Instead she just stared at him as if he were a rattle snake about to bite- "Oh my god it is you!" The guy said excitedly before turning around for a sec and waving over his group and upon them joining, turned back to Miss Taylor/Evans? and began to introduce everyone to her before saying, "Man after the whole terrorists holding our Jr. High and everyone in it hostage, episode, I never thought I'd see you again-"

Well this was beyond interesting. Which was why none of the Avengers stopped the guy as he continued to speak.

"What happened after you got out of the hospital anyways? Everyone at school said that there was a rumor that you had died, while others believed your family took you out of public school and moved and changed their names and stuff-" The guy suddenly stopped speaking and frowned as he looked at Miss Taylor/Evans. His expression puzzled for a moment as he reached out and took a lock of her dark hair, ignoring the slight jerk of her head as he finally asked, "What happened to your hair? Brown isn't it's natural color- I don't think. I mean I always remembered you having snow white colored hair and your nickname being Ice Queen back then. Did you dye it to help you blend in better and shed the cold nickname after the whole school fiasco?" The guy stopped speaking when Thor finally interrupted by thrusting a hand out to shake.

"Good day, young lad. So you know _our_ friend then?" Thor asked the question seemingly innocent enough, but Tony and the others heard him stress the 'our' in the last part of that sentence. The young man looked at him wide eyed and muttered,

"Holy shit your Thor."

Thor practically beamed at him but didn't drop his hand as he gave the young man several moments to look at each face at the table before smiling somewhat hesitantly at them all upon realizing what he had just done and turned to Mya Taylor/Evans and inwardly cringed at the glare she was giving him before muttering, "Woops... Sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry- I'm working. I swear!**

 **(*************************************************************************************************************************)**

Mya glared at the young man as if she'd like to un-attach his head from his shoulders and kick it into orbit like a soccer ball as she tapped a daintily painted, perfectly manicured nail against the top of the table as Tony Stark-

Snoopy, nosey, Stark, had the audacity to ask, "S'cuse me son-" The guy looked at him and he offered the guy a nice charming smile, "Hi. Tony Stark-" Tony said as he introduced himself before asking curiously, "So you were saying something about an incident in your Jr. High School? What was that about?"

The guy opened his mouth to speak but felt something that sent a chill down his spine and looked at Mya nervously and saw her eyes begin to glow a soft blue-green aqua color that for the most part was carefully hidden due to her lowered lashes and the current lighting in the restaurant as she muttered in a tone that practically dripped venom, "Yeah. _Please_ \- Tell Stark about the school incident."

The guy and his friends looked more and more uncomfortable by the second between her stare and Tony's and everyone else's curiosity.

So much so that he started to pale and shake his head before quickly uttering an excuse that he had a family function to go too. And after several of his friends took the time to approach the table and shake Mya's hand and tried their hands at flirting with her a bit only to be disappointed, they all disappeared.

Leaving Tony and the others with questions unanswered since after that Mya excused herself for a moment as well, and quietly got up to go to the restroom.

"Hey Natasha, is it true that women sometimes slip out of bathroom windows?" Tony asked curiously as the woman's gaze flickered from his face, a look of ire crossing her features before they were carefully schooled and she considered his question.

"Some do. If the situation they find themselves in isn't desirable. However, I was here just the other day on a dinner date and checked the restroom for escape routes. There are none unless she creates one. She can however slip out the back through the kitchen."

"Shouldn't one of us go and make sure that she isn't doing just that?" Thor asked without looking up from his menu. Natasha smirked at the oddly innocent question from the demi-god. Was she the only one who had noticed that despite their unwelcome intrusion into Mya's life, as well as the fact that the woman had a temper and could obviously take care of herself to an extent- She wasn't the type to run from trouble.

Natasha could tell because she had caught a glimpse of something in the woman's eyes when the strange young man and his friends had been speaking to and _of_ her. It was a glimpse of an unknown but incredibly intelligent predator waiting for it's prey to make a fatal move.

"She will not run."

"Damn right she won't. Because it's useless to do so-" Barton said arrogantly causing her to close her menu and lift her head to look at her friends and comrades.

"You couldn't stop her if she wished too Barton. Nor could the rest of us. Not without possibly losing life and limb first... I'm not even sure if the Hulk or the Cap. could stop her." Natasha said easily knowing that the men of her group were a rowdy bunch. All thick skulled and egotistical and arrogant.

It wasn't that many of them hadn't earned the right to be, but hearing her just say that the young woman they were keeping an eye on could likely destroy them was possibly more than some ego's could take. And as much as the men of the group wanted to call her on her observations- Mya returned from her little trip, her personality once again polite and reserved.

"I think I will have the mussels on a half shell with some tomato bisque." Natasha said, indicating that the prior conversation should be dropped for the moment as she smiled pleasantly at Mya and asked what she would have. Blatantly ignoring the looks from her friends.

Mya didn't answer at first. To be honest her body would reject a lot of the foods on the menu with the exception of rare meats, salad vegetables, and maybe one or two fish dishes and soups. Come to think of it... When was the last time she had truly sat down and taken care of her dietary needs?

Five months? Ten?

She understood all too well the need to keep up appearances, but the more she stared at the menu- the more she was reminded that her cells and body were practically starving.

Glancing at Stark and his friends, she tried to bite back the need to list her order- Just for fun. And to see Stark's reaction since he had already more or less indicated that he was footing the bill.

"Mya?" Thor queried.

Sighing softly, she shut her menu and set it aside with a mumbled, "Sorry. I'm not hungry right now." Which was a lie no matter how much she looked at things, she knew that she was setting her self up for torture while they all ate and talked.

Luckily she was already calculating a way to slip away from them so that she could return home and do what she needed too. _It would only be just a little while longer_ \- She told herself as someone said something to her, asking if she was sure she didn't want anything. She forced herself to smile politely at the person speaking and assured the group that she wasn't hungry despite the painful, gnawing ache that had suddenly started in her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Shrugging his shoulder's, Tony waited until everyone had their order placed before finally letting his curiosity get the best of him and asking, "So...what happened at you're school? What was that guy talking about terrorists and hostages for?" Again, causing Mya to visibly tense and begin to look around- obviously pretending that the low sound level in the restaurant had somehow miraculously managed to drown out the sound of his voice as her soft green eyes locked with the window at the front of the restaurant.

Her mind beginning to wander as she watched the people. Her enhanced senses picking up on something that caused her heat to slam against her ribs in alarm, her stomach to twist itself into knots and her skull began to feel like it was trying to split into two.

Tony snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention as she blindly reached out with one hand and began to fumble around in a way that drew everyone's eyes.

She was vaguely aware of Banner wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against his side as Natasha left her seat and came over to kneel beside her own, her hand lightly patting Mya's face as Barton called out to one of the waiters to either get a glass of water for her or to call nine-one-one.

Her world narrowed to the sound of a minute hand ticking away in the antique clock hanging on the wall across the room. Even the sudden push and pull of blood in her veins seemed to slow to a nearly non existent point along with the sound of her lungs drawing air.

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally managed to choke out- "Three seconds. Twenty two dead." As she felt the long dormant ripple of energy that she had been holding onto since the incident that had occurred at her Jr. High School begin to change her back to her original form.

Her dark hair instantly beginning to lengthen and change to a snowy white color, her normally healthy looking peach skin paling, her soft green eyes lit with an eerie light that seemed to make them glow as her body went into painful spasm's.

She blacked out as she felt her bones begin to contort and snap back together to reform her original body, her skin stretched and filled out around her chest area making a bit difficult for her to breathe since she hadn't used her power and abilities since she was a child- making her current changes the most painful she had felt in a very long time.

She tried again to open her mouth and speak, but at the last moment felt herself being slammed down onto something hard. Forcing a soundless scream from her lips as her change completed with her normally small fangs making an menacing appearance and when her vision finally returned- she found herself in the middle of a panicking mass of people.

With the exception of the Avengers. All of whom were standing a good distance from her, staring at her with a mixture of horror and confusion.

She straightened her spine, hearing the cracking of her bones as they realigned underneath her skin and stared at them blankly for a moment as her second pair of lungs and her second heart began to work in place of her normal- _human_ \- ones as she turned her head to face the restaurant's front window again.

It was almost upon them.

She could both hear and sense it. Could feel the vibration of the screeching of damaged brakes, the squeal of tires skidding- almost like a physical caress sliding across her skin.

It wouldn't be much longer until she would have to do her job.

And oh, how she hated being an immortal. A destroyer and keeper of souls.

She had been only kidding herself when she had thought as a child that she could have a normal life and ignored the wants and instinctual needs of her body. But now, standing in this restaurant- in front of the Avenger's and civilians alike...

She didn't care anymore. She couldn't keep pretending to be something obviously she wasn't.

She felt the crash before it happened. Felt the semi slam into the few people who had froze upon seeing it heading their way in dread and had been unable to move in time.

The vehicle slammed into the building, shattering glass, tearing apart part of the foundation that kept the building standing in the front, and sending glass and pieces of brick and metal flying in all directions and saw it skid across the floor toward herself and the terrified people and without thinking- stepped between them and certain death despite knowing that she would probably pay for it for the rest of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Eyes glowing, she lifted one of her arms, hand completely extended in the direction of the vehicle as she felt her power dancing along her limb and suddenly vibrating through her fingertips in much the way one would feel a shock wave slamming into them.

The vehicle slammed into the barrier that she had tossed up with all the subtlety of the Hulk on his worst rampage. The metal creaked and began to slowly bend, the glass shattered, one of the front wheels popped off and rolled harmlessly past her as the back end of the vehicle began to slide sideways.

Crashing into several tables and chairs, demolishing everything in it's path. Be it hapless furniture or defenseless person. The back of the semi slammed into her barrier with much less force than the front, but it was felt no less painfully by her.

With each crush of metal- her bones began to bend under the strain.

For each life she saved by her intervention- She could feel herself weakening and her organs beginning to bruise and rupture. And then just as quickly as it had began, it was over.

And less than half of the people originally meant to perish were either now dead, or simply injured. Mentally using a command spell for time reversal, she was able to lessen the severity of some of the injuries of those still living.

Making the number of the dead a mere six or seven people.

A definite change in numbers to be sure.

And while she was glad to reap the souls of the few of the ones who had died, she needed to do so quickly before her time reverse was traced by the only other of her kind, and the others fell down dead. _Literally_.

Lowering her hand she then turned and flitted across the room, her scythe appearing out of thin air as she moved. She used the blade of the weapon to slice through the physical bodies of the dead scattered around, and pulled their souls from their bodies.

Sealing them in the form of colorful little orbs of light that sparkled and shone like little fallen stars.

Each one fluttering and winking erratically in agitation around her.

 _"Shhhh."_ She said very softly as her scythe vanished and she lifted a hand to gently touch the nearest soul flitting around her. "I know that you are scared. The sudden and abrupt nature of your demise was unexpected. You feel lost, betrayed, saddened, and perhaps even forsaken by your god- this is normal. But everything happens for a reason. And you have not been forsaken."

It was true of course. The souls flitting and winking around her had not been forsaken by any deity. They had simply been unlucky enough to lose their lives in such a terrible and sad way.

"It's to go little ones." Mya said gently as she let her power flare around her one last time. Pulling the very astral molecules from the very air around her to create the gate to the sacred palace.

The place she had been born and spent eon's living in before escaping and going out into the human world.

Once the large ornate white marble door had finished materializing, she used a subtle pulse of her power to push the massive doors open a sliver so that the souls could go into it and once all of them were gone- She mentally used a spell to rip apart the doors and return them to molecules as she slowly felt her appearance beginning to alter itself back to her prior form as she turned around to face the stupefied Avengers.

"W-What the-" Tony seemed to be floundering for the right words to express himself in this instance.

And he wasn't the only one.

The others were pretty much floundering too. With the exception of Thor, who merely picked his jaw up off of the floor and dropped to one knee before her and began speaking in his native language.

And the only words that he spoke that either Banner or Tony understood was 'immortal one', 'honor', 'treasure' and 'mankind's most precious gift'.

 _Whatever the hell any of that meant._ Tony thought to himself in slight irritation as the prince of Asgard slowly got to his feet and turned to his friends looking excited.

"Do you not know in who's presence we stand?"

His friends all shook their heads no.

"But how can you not? You have mythes and legends and even stories recorded in your...religious books about her." Thor said, hoping that they would understand.

They didn't. In fact they seemed to look a great deal more lost to him.

Sighing the demi god rolled his eyes at them and then decided to try dropping a few more hints. "The immortal one." Nothing. No reaction at all. "The balancer of scales." Again nothing. "The one that you human's refer to in your religious books as 'the pale horseman'."


	9. Chapter 9

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- The pale horseman?" Tony said before going on to say in an almost astonished tone. "As in death? _The_ _actual_ _personification_?"

"Alive and in the flesh, fledgling." Sara said in a slightly tired sounding tone of voice that also held a small hint of annoyance as she reached out and absently patting Thor on the shoulder in an attempt to get him up off of his knees.

It had been several millenium since humans had actually bowed to her, and with the progression of the race and changes in times and how humanity beheld beings such as she, well, being bowed to in today's day and age was just a little bit flattering- And also a whole lot embarrassing.

Hence the need to get the demi god off of his knees.

"But how can that be possible?" Banner asked as he walked over to her and stopped just shy of her reach and looked her over. "You look human. You even live as one-"

"I can explain that somewhat. However I can only _partially_ live as a human does."

"Okay, so explain." Tony suddenly seemed to become his typical asshole self again now that the shock of learning who and what she was had finally worn off.

"To put it simply, I am...immortal and yet not. My body is human in many ways, and at the same time it is not. I am trapped within time and yet free of all dimensions. I age. Slowly. But I was born in a place where time has no meaning. I came here when the world was considered to be young, and hid myself among the masses. I've been worshipped, feared, hunted and persecuted as a witch or a devil- But I am necessary for the continued existence for all things."

"Okay. That was...wonderfully vague. And it explained absolutely nothing. Try explaining again only dumb it down some so we can understand." Tony said with a small scowl because he had just more or less told the woman that he needed her to 'dumb' something down for him so that he could understand it.

Because apparently he just wasn't smart or evolved enough to get it.

It was at this point that Thor got back to his feet and now towered over the slightly smaller and more petite young woman as he slowly said, "My lady, allow me to attempt to explain your presence and form."

Sara waved her hand at him, in a slightly dismissive gesture as she turned her attention back to the ruined building that had previously been a very nice place to come and eat.

"Lady Sara is in her second form- I believe. A form that allows her to pass herself off as a mutant, sub human or actual human being. It is because of this that she has been able to live among humans for many, many years since her first form has no physical traits and existed only as a highly efficient and intelligent consciousness capable of wielding great power. That is how she first earned her title as what you Midgardian's called her as, death."

"The basic and primal nature of her former self became known as death to you humans when it would appear to feed on dying souls. But what was at first believed to be a sort of feeding was merely a type of consciousness transferal to another dimension where the souls are kept safe and allowed to rest and rejuvenate until they are once again reborn into the world."

Thor smiled as he finished speaking, giving his friends his trademark hundred kilowatt bulb smile as the others each looked first at him in puzzlement and then Sara as she leaned down and picked up a chair and then sat it upright on the floor and sank down into it while attempting to hide the slight winch of pain from them as she slowly let herself rest while her body began to knit itself together again from the inside.

"Okay well Thor, thank you for that very slightly more detailed than expected, explanation. I still don't really get it. Do the rest of you?" Tony asked as he turned his head to look at the others.

"I do." Banner said.

"As do I." Natasha said.

Clint scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. He sort of understood and at the same time, not so much. The explanation that Thor had given- while informative- probably left more questions than it should have.

He for one wanted to know what Thor had meant by Sara being in her 'second' form.

"So you're basically like a mutant or medahuman in your current form? But you live your life as closely to that as a normal human as possible?" Banner asked curiously as he continued to stare a hole through her with his dark eyes.

Sara had stopped paying much attention to the flow of conversation due to the fact that she was focusing on her body's healing. However she managed to give him a quick glance with a absent minded nod as she felt her body beginning to heal some of the ruptured and internal bleeding and suddenly got distracted by the slight shift in her stomach.

Frowning slightly she placed her hands over the small area where she had felt the shift and sent her senses searching for the source internally and after several seconds managed to pin point it.

Curious to know what it was since it appeared to be a foreign bio organism that had somehow entered into her body, she poked at it a little before noting that it was alive. As in tiny little eyes in a little head and...

"Holy shit!" Sara shouted as she quickly clamored to her feet with a panicked look on her pretty face as Banner took several steps back, while the others just looked at her funny. None of them knowing what was wrong, but were assuming that it probably had something to do with her powers somehow.

Finally after a heartbeat or so Thor reached out and very carefully laid his large hand on her shoulder and softly asked, "Lady Sara, is something wrong?" He probably only asked because she was white as chalk at the moment and dangerously close to having a panic attack.

Lifting one of her hands from her stomach, she pointed down at herself and did this weird little hand sign that caused everyone of the Avengers to look at her oddly as she continued to try and tell them what she had just discovered using the hand sign.

Finally after what must have been a full six or so minutes- Banner seemed to catch on to what she was trying to say via sign language and practically shouted, "Your pregnant!"


End file.
